


Mismatch

by Asellas



Series: Asellas' Compendium of Ghoul-related drabbles [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Random, small bit of fluff for two sweet ghouls.





	Mismatch

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Mountain's socks must all match, if the pair he is wearing do no match it _bothers_ him to no end. Thankfully, Swiss keeps them all till the matches can be found, and if not... he'll wear them sometimes. Mountain loves seeing Swiss wear his mismatched socks; he finds it very sweet.
> 
> For @monstrancecok on tumblr, since they asked for some Swiss Alps  
> (that is the best ship name ever)

An irritated sound comes from the drummer's throat as he stares at the pile of clothes on his bed. Swiss looks up from the gossip magazine he'd snatched from an inattentive sister of sin, tilting his head curiously at the taller ghoul.

“What's wrong, babe,” he asks, lumbering to his feet and sliding up behind the tall ghoul, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“There's only seven… there should be  _ eight _ ,” Mountain grumbles, glaring down at his bed. Swiss cranes his head slightly to see what it is that has upset the drummer, finding three pairs of socks matched together on the bedspread and a single, lone sock off to the side on its own.

“Oh, missing one? Have you-”

“Yes, I have checked all the clothes, the dryer, the hallway, the basket, everything. It's not there.” It was something so mundane to be upset over Swiss almost teases him, but the tall ghoul’s frustrated look makes the multi-instrumentalist pause and instead wrap his arms around Mountain’s waist.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll get you another pair to replace it. And who knows, maybe the other one will show up somewhere?” Swiss nuzzles the nape of Mountain’s neck, purring softly till he relaxes. Mountain lets out a held breath, shoulders falling as tension drains out of his muscles, tilting his head back to rest on Swiss’s shoulder.

“You always know what to do,” he murmurs, turning his head to nuzzle at the side of the fire ghoul’s face.

“S’why you love me,” he chuckles, turning his head to kiss the corner of the drummer’s mouth.

“One of many.” Mountain turns and presses a soft kiss to Swiss’s forehead before turning back to his clothes, handing the mismatched sock to his lover so he can concentrate on folding and putting away the rest of his clothes.

Swiss regards the sock for a moment then heads back into his own room, pulling out the shoe box from under his bed and adding the sock to his small collection of other lonesome socks, returning it to its hiding place till their matches could be found.


End file.
